Proposals
category:Official This is a page for putting up Proposals to modify the Rules. To propose a new rule, click this link. Rules on for proposals, voting, and enactment. :To vote FOR, use to display :To vote AGAINST, use to display :To vote DEFERENTIAL, use to display Be sure to precede your vote with an asterisk (*) and follow it with your signature (~~~~), ex: * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ To display: * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) = Proposals = Enacted Proposals - Failed Proposals :All proposals currently need 5 out of 8 players to vote FOR, in order to enact it, and it must be the oldest proposal, according to the Rules. Proposal 1.11 Rick Astely A. Any Player that tricks another Player into viewing a Rick Roll or any variation of* shall be awarded Rick Points. B. Rick Points will be tracked on the data page. C. The amount of Rick Points earned detirmines on how much lulz is achieved. D. Lulz levels are Roflcopter,lollercoster, lolcano, lolercaust, and lol. The amount of Rick Points awarded for these levels of Lulz will be 1 for Roflcopter, lollercoster shall recieve 5, and the rest shall follow intervals of 5 until lol which will not be worth Rick Points but will add 10 points to the player's Grind Level. E.' Duck Rolls and Barrell Rolls do not count as Rick Rolls. F. This rule does not apply to Duels. * A variation of Rick Roll includes, Rick Roll, Scary Roll, and Reich Roll and Bell Air just for the Lulz of it. Votes * Fillian 05:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Fiftiethfuture 14:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 21:49, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 15:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion -I just wanted to tell you guys how I was feeling, you know, try to make you understand. Fillian 05:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) -I dunno. I like the idea, but it just seems like its sloppily put together in this proposal. Sorry Fillian. I'm never gonna run around and hurt you though. Fiftiethfuture 14:30, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I too think that this has wording which is not near strict enough. if it is reworded in a very strict manner, then I would vote for it. You know of course that I would not tell a lie, even though I am saying goodbye. Beilerod 21:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) 2.1 Hit Points A. A new page "Hit Points" shall be created within the nomic wiki. On the "Hit Points" page a list of all players will be kept. Each player's current number of hit points (hp)and mana (m) shall be listed next to their name. B. All players currently shall be assigned one-hundred (100) hit points (hp) and (50) mana. C. Whenever a new player joins, they are assigned one-hundred (100) hit points (hp) and (50) mana (m). D. Only Admins may edit this page. Admins may only edit this page if another rule mandates that the "Hit Points" page be edited, or if a rule mandates that a player's hit points (hp) or mana (m) are to be edited. E. Admins may not make changes which exceed those mandated by rules. votes * Fillian 05:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 05:28, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Fiftiethfuture 14:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 21:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 15:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion I thought mana would be an appropriate stat to add to the game if we are going to have hit points. Fillian 05:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) 2.5 Store Ownership A. A store page shall be established. On this page will be listed the name of the store, the names of items, the prices of each item, the selling prices of each item (the amount of gold a player would receive by selling that item to the store), and the available quantity of each item. No more than three item types may be created and added to the store page every 24 hours. Disregarding any effects on quantities by financial transactions, the quantity of each item type may be increased by no more than five every 24 hours. B. The reigning King shall choose one player to be the store owner. The King may choose himself/herself to be the store owner. If there is no reigning King, then the player who shall fill the office of store owner will be the youngest active player. That player will be the store owner until either he/she voluntarily resigns, a new King comes to power (this automatically results in the store owner's removal from office), or until a proposal is passed that entails the removal of that player from the office. Whenever there is a vacancy in the office of store owner, the King must assign a player to that office within 48 hours. While there is a vacancy in the office of store owner, no player may buy items from or sell items to the store, and the store page may not be edited except by admins when required by the rules. In ending a vacancy in the office of store owner, the King cannot choose for the office the player whose removal or resignation from the office caused the vacancy. C. Only the store owner and admins can edit the store page. The store owner may edit the contents of the store page in any way he/she pleases, except in any way that would violate section A. Admins shall only edit the store page if they are required to do so by the rules, and they must contact the store owner beforehand and explain the reason for the edit. If an admin edits the store page without contacting the store owner beforehand and explaining the reason for the edit, he or she is to be banned from purchasing or selling items at the store for one week. The King may decide to increase or decrease the duration of the ban by a finite amount of time, but he/she can only do this once per ban. D. All players other than the store owner reserve the right to buy/sell items among themselves privately. However, only the store owner can create items, and they can only be created through the store as reflected on the store page. The store owner can only engage in financial transactions through the store. The store owner cannot sell items to the store or buy items from the store. E. Gold is the only acceptable tender for financial transactions at the store. Store income will go directly into the store owner's amount of gold that is recorded on the Data page, and if the store owner buys an item from a player through the store, then the selling price will be deducted from the store owner's amount of gold on the Data page. Only the store owner and admins can edit the store owner's gold stat to reflect financial interactions through the store. If an admin edits the store owner's gold stat without contacting the store owner beforehand and explaining the reason for the edit, he or she is to be banned from purchasing or selling items at the store for one week. The King may decide to increase or decrease the duration of the ban by a finite amount of time, but he/she can only do this once per ban. A customer player and the store owner cannot engage in financial transactions through the store unless both parties have sufficient funds. F. A player may buy/sell at the store only when he is in real-time contact with the store owner via face-to-face interactions, telepone, instant messenging, or speedy message board entries. If this interaction involves a purchase on the part of the customer, the store owner is required to communicate the message "What are ya buyin'?" If this interaction involves a purchase on the part of the store owner, the store owner is required to communicate the message "What are ya sellin'?" At the conclusion of the financial transaction(s), the store owner is required to communicate the message "Thank yeh." G. If this proposal is passed, it will not go into effect until proposal 2.4 Gold goes into effect. H. If this proposal is passed, it will not go into effect until a rule "Store" is enacted, as described in the proposal 2.4 Gold . Voting * Fiftiethfuture 14:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 21:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 22:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 15:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion What do you guys think? Fiftiethfuture 16:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Who exactly is the youngest active player? Fillian 23:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, that would be you currently. Though if I murder you, it would be me. Mason11987 (T) 00:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 1.12 Admin Powers A. An Admin may not use his/her special powers (i.e. powers the Admin has but other players do not) to give him/herself an advantage over other players at any time, whether or not the use of power is restricted by the rules or not. B. If any player(s) feels that this rule has been violated, a special Call for Judgment may be made to decide whether or not the Admin is guilty. The Admin in question would be excluded from editing this CfJ. Otherwise, normal CfJ rules will apply. C. If the admin is found guilty, he/she shall be stripped of his/her admin powers immediately. If the admin in question is the only admin, players shall immediately hold a vote to elect a new admin, which will be decided by a majority as defined in 1.5. After this, the players will vote on whether or not to kick the former admin out of the game, which will also be decided by majority as defined in 1.5. D. The CfJ may be called even after the current game has been won and a king has been elected. If the Admin in question won any previous game and is found guilty, in addition to the effects outlined in C''', said admin's victory may also be reversed by a '''majority vote. E. If the admin is found innocent, gamestate returns to normal and the CfJ is removed. Voting * K Swiss 87 16:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 18:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion I don't know if this is necessary, but I wanted to put it up there just in case. If you see problems, feel free to make your own proposal. I deliberately said "may also be reversed" in D. If a majority of players find the cheater's victory exceedingly awesome, then it is their prerogative to let the victory stand or fall. But this is only if the cheater manages to pull the wool over our eyes until after he/she has already won. K Swiss 87 16:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 2.5 The "Gayfag" Rule A. Henceforth, Beilerod shall have "←gayfag" attached to the end of his signature. B. If this proposal passes, anyone who voted against it shall also have "←gayfag" attached to the end of their signature. C. If Beilerod votes against this proposal, instead of "←gayfag," he shall have "←supergayfag" attached to the end of his signature. D. Henceforth, no proposal can include items that mandate punishment or reward for voting for or against that or any other proposal, this proposal being the only exception. Voting * K Swiss 87 18:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 18:23, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion